


I Do Adore (Songfic)

by orphan_account



Series: The Assignment Series [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon! Shane, Fluff, I should stop shouldn't I?, M/M, Probably very OOC, Songfic, This probably sucks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, shyan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 08:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sort of a Sequel to Assignment.Ryan thinks demons can't love, and he's right...Well, maybe not completely.





	I Do Adore (Songfic)

**Author's Note:**

> If this is too cheesy or too fluffy, oops. I tried. I want to write a lot more stories about this AU.

_“Everything you do it sends me_

_Higher than the moon with every_

_Twinkle in your eye_

_You strike a match that lights my heart on fire.”_

Ryan had thought the only hurdle left to deal with in their friendship was finding out that Shane was, in fact, a demon. Now that he knew that, there shouldn’t be anything else standing in their way of being comfortable around each other.

But he was quickly learning that wasn’t the case at all.

Now that Ryan knew his deep secret, Shane didn’t have to pretend to be something he wasn’t anymore. He was constantly wheeling his chair around to ask Ryan questions about human things he still hadn’t gotten a grasp on, constantly looking to Ryan for advice, for validation, for praise.

That’s where Ryan’s new problem stemmed from. He wasn’t just friends with a demon now, he had a crush on a demon.

Could demons even fall in love? He wondered.

“Ryan, look!” Shane’s voice sliced at his thoughts. Slowly, the shorter male pushed his chair back to turn and look at what Shane was so eager to show him.

The tall demon’s desk was littered with papers and important documents that he was clearly neglecting in favour of what sat on top. A rubix cube, completely solved stared back at him.

“Where’d you get that?” He asked, chuckling in amusement. Shane picked up the cube and handed it to his human companion.

  
“I saw Devin, Andrew and Steven playing with one the other day, so I went out and bought my own.” He explained, watching as Ryan examined the cube. For some reason, he was really eager to please the human.

It’s probably because I care about him. He is my friend after all, he thought.

Ryan chuckled. “Well you solved it, big guy. Maybe you should get to work on your papers next.”

He gestured to the mess that had accumulated all over Shane’s desk. The demon took the cube, satisfied that his friend had approved of what he’d done.

He turned to the papers, already imagining how proud Ryan would be when he finished them all. He’d never been as eager to please before he’d told his friend about his demonic origins, he wondered why he was now.

The shorter male had already turned back to his own work, humming a soft tune.

Shane smiled, wishing he could understand why all of this made him feel the way he did.

_“When you're near, I hide my blushing face_

_And trip on my shoelaces_

_Grace just isn't my forte.”_

Shane was moving boxes for Devin. It wasn’t the most thrilling thing in the world, but it got him out of the dull mundanity of the office. Even with Ryan there, sometimes the office was just too dull for the demon. He longed for when filming would begin again and the two men would be busy, out and about.

“That one goes over there.” Devin instructed, watching him closely. He nodded and followed where her finger had been pointing, shoving the box onto its shelf. He turned to grab another.

“Hey, Devin, mind if I borrow you for a moment?” Ryan’s voice asked. Shane immediately snapped his head up to see what the human, his human, was up to.

He hadn’t noticed Shane moving the boxes, too caught up in whatever it was on the clipboard that he needed to get Devin’s opinion on. Shane lifted the box, eyes still watching his friend with interest. He began to walk back to the shelf, but because he wasn’t paying attention, he ended up tripping over another box sitting directly in his path.

There was the sound of a crash as whatever he was holding flew through the air and hit something. His body collided with the floor, but thankfully, he managed to catch himself before his face got hit.

Immediately, there were footsteps.

Devin ran over to check on the box and make sure there was no damage.

“Are you okay?” Ryan kneeled in front of him, worried. The demon flushed slightly. Ryan knew he couldn’t get hurt and yet, here he was anyway.

“I’m okay, I just tripped.” He mumbled in embarrassment.

Ryan relaxed a bit. While Shane seemed a bit rattled, he was otherwise perfectly fine.

“Watch where you’re going, big guy. I know you’re an immortal, invincible demon or whatever but you still gave me a heart attack just now.”

Shane flushed. At least he didn’t ask me why I was so distracted, he thought, taking Ryan’s outstretched hand and letting himself be pulled to stand.

That would’ve been even more embarrassing.

_“But it brings me to my knees when you say_

_Hello, how are you, my darling today?_

_I fall into a pile on the floor_

_ Puppy love is hard to ignore_

_ When every little thing you do, I do adore.”_

Ryan leaned against the wall, watching the shoot that was going on. It was for some Buzzfeed video or another, but that’s not why he was there. Shane was one of the people needed for the video and, even though he was swamped with work, he wanted to come watch. He loved to sit in when the demon had shoots. He made the best facial expressions and was just someone else entirely on camera.

“Woof.” Eugene had walked up beside him, joining him in leaning against the wall in the back of the room. Ryan turned to him, raising his eyebrows curiously.

“Oh? Must’ve read the situation wrong.” The other male smirked, clearly in on something that Ryan wasn’t yet aware of. He crossed his arms.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you spend an awful lot of time watching Shane when you should be working. I walked by your desk on the way here and there’s so much stuff piled up there. But you came down here anyway. Not to mention, whenever he’s not around you, he somehow finds a way to be near you anyway. That’s puppy love if I’ve ever seen it. You can’t tell me you seriously haven’t noticed the way he works so hard, for your praise. He’s a demon, Ryan. He doesn’t understand our emotions that well, but he clearly holds you up above the rest of the office.” He pointed out.

Ryan felt his face heat up. Of course, he’d noticed Shane was eager to help him out whenever he could, but he hadn’t thought about the fact that the demon held him up on such a high pedestal.

He watched Shane. The demon was focused one hundred percent on what the people around him were saying, trying to judge if he was doing what he needed to be doing correctly and if not, what he needed to do to fix it.

He felt like a high schooler again, butterflies twisting knots in his stomach.

_We're as different as can be_

_I've noticed you're remarkably relaxed_

_And I'm overly uptight_

_We balance out each other nicely.”_

When Ryan came into work the next morning, Shane was leant back in his chair, a new puzzle toy in his hands.

He greeted the demon but got no response and chuckled. As much as it annoyed him that Shane wasn’t doing his work like he should be, it was nice to see him focused on something. Even if it was a silly puzzle toy. He thought about his conversation with Eugene the other day. He thought about his feelings.

He and Shane just really seemed to fit, didn’t they?

Demons can’t fall in love, he told himself.

_“You wear sandals in the snow_

_In mid-July I still feel cold_

_We're opposites in every way.”_

“Is it just me or is it cold in here?” Ryan asked, rubbing his arms slightly.

Shane looked up from his desk. For once, he was actually working without being told to. He turned to his human, leaving his coffee and papers forgotten on his desk.

“I think it’s just you…” He chuckled. “I can warm you up if you’d like.”

Ryan, who wasn’t really paying attention to the conversation that much, shrugged.

“Sure, buddy. Go ahead.”

Shane didn’t even waste time, standing and wrapping his own arms around Ryan. It was an awkward attempt at a hug, but Ryan had stopped shivering, so he assumed the goal had been accomplished.

“Feeling better, Ry?” Shane asked, sitting so he could wrap his arms around him easier. Ryan flushed slightly.

“Much better, big guy. Thank you.”

_“But I can't resist it when you say_

_Hello, how are you, my darling today?_

_I fall into a pile on the floor_

_Puppy love is hard to ignore_

_When every little thing you do, I do adore.”_

For the next few days, Ryan debated on telling Shane his true emotions. On one hand, he was sure that demons were incapable of love. On the other hand, it felt as though Shane understood a little bit of what he was feeling.

He spent every waking moment debating with himself about his relationship with his demon friend.

In the end, he came to the conclusion that if Shane could come clean to him about being a demon, then he could tell him this small simple fact.

Their bond was strong. He was sure he wouldn’t destroy it or scare him by telling him this. He hoped, anyway.

_"Finding words, I mutter_

_Tongue-tied, twisted_

_Foot in mouth, I start to stutter_

_Ha, ha, Heaven help me.”_

“Don’t be upset with me.” Ryan bowed his head. He’d approached the demon as they were getting ready to leave the office for the night. Shane tilted his head, wondering why on Earth he would be upset with his closest friend.

“I won’t be.” He promised.

Ryan studied the demon, trying to form the right words to phrase what had been plaguing his mind since the day he’d found out what his friend truly was.

“I… I think I have feelings for you, Shane. Feelings that go beyond friendship.” He admitted finally, eyes falling. Shane didn’t say anything.

He was confused, he didn’t really know how to respond. He liked Ryan a lot too, but human feelings weren’t his strong suit.

“Me too. I think you’re the most intriguing human I’ve ever known. You’re there for me when I don’t understand, and I like to hear you tell me I’ve done something correctly because it makes you happy too. I trust you with a lot more than you even realize, Ry. I trust you to guide me. And in return, I try my best to be there in return when you need someone to lean on. Even with everything going on outside of work, your therapy, your court case, your sports games, your life… you still find time to be patient with me. I know I can be a bit frustrating to deal with sometimes, but you really stick to it. I don’t really get human emotions, but I do feel like you’re something special.” Shane hesitantly reached out for Ryan’s hands. He knew holding hands was a sign of closeness.

The two stood there, holding hands for a while.

“If you want me, I’m here.” Shane promised.

Ryan could’ve laughed at that. If he wanted him? Shane really had no idea how much Ryan had wanted this.

“Why wouldn’t I want you, big guy?” He asked softly. The question caught Shane off guard. There were a million reasons flooding through his head.

He was loud. He was obnoxious. He’d lied to Ryan for years about ghosts and demons. He was silly in the wrong moments to be silly. He liked to sit and solve puzzle toys instead of working. He was lazy. He pulled pranks on Ryan. He had tried for years to get Ryan sent to Hell. He was a demon. He was immortal. He was scared of emotions.

“I-“ He couldn’t find the right thing to tell him.

“You’re perfect.” Ryan finished the sentence for him. Shane didn’t respond, clearly not truly believing what the human in front of him was saying.

“You are. There isn’t anyone else on this Earth I like spending time with as much as you. That’s a fact.” He stated firmly. This was exciting, Shane realized. He was excited. He liked this. He and Ryan stared at each other for a long time, deciding what their next move should be.

Then, all of a sudden it hit him. There was only one thing left to do.

“Ry, I’m going to kiss you.”

And then, there they were kissing in the middle of the Buzzfeed hallway. All their friends had long since left the office for the night, so there was no fear of getting caught.

They pulled away and went in for more. There was nothing to stop them from doing so.

Ryan felt the butterflies twisting knots in his stomach again, but this time, they felt amazing.

Shane couldn’t really feel what Ryan was feeling. But he knew this was special and he liked it.

_“Hello, how are you, my darling today?_

_I fall into a pile on the floor_

_Puppy love is hard to ignore_

_When every little thing you do, I do adore.”_

Ryan awoke the next morning in bed, feeling different. As soon as he rolled over, he realized where the feeling had come from. Shane lay there beside him. He’d been told demons don’t sleep but looking down at him now, his eyes shut, head pressed into the pillow, he wondered if that had been a lie.

He had let Shane come back the night before and spend the night with him, after the demon admitted he really didn’t want to be alone after what had happened.

“You don’t sleep, huh?” Ryan asked, smiling amusedly down at Shane. The demon opened his eyes, looking a little groggy.

“We can sleep, I just choose not to. Shut up and lay with me.” He pleaded, stretching his long limbs out. Ryan hummed, sliding himself back down into a laying position. Without hesitation, he cuddled into Shane, pressing his nose into the demon’s collarbone.

“As much as I love this, we do have work today.” Ryan reminded him.

“My human.” Shane muttered sleepily.

_“Every little thing,_

_Every little thing,_

_Every little thing you do, I do adore.”_

Ryan rolled his eyes affectionately and sighed.

He let himself relax into Shane’s touch, only slightly reluctantly.

“Just my luck I get stuck with the most adorable, lazy demon in the history of demons.”

Shane didn’t respond, probably already fast asleep.

“Sleep well, big guy.” He mumbled.


End file.
